Dr Wells is Missing Again Part 3
by Pineapple Angel 14
Summary: After being rescued from his captors, will Steve be able to fight off the toxin spreading through his body? Will Jaime and Oscar be able to handle the pressure? Will Rudy be able to save "his creations"? Better than it sounds! Rated highly just in case! READ PARTS 1 and 2 FIRST on The Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman! Steve/Jaime shipping! Please read and review!
1. Flatline

Jaime Sommers could not believe her ears when she picked up on the noise inside the doors of the ER….

"We're losing him!"

"Rudy! Pulse falling off!"

"Come on Steve! Hang on!" Jaime heard Rudy shouting at Steve.

All she could think was _He loves me!?_ She continued reasoning… _maybe that's why it's always been awkward between us! That's why he was so hurt when I didn't know him! _And although she couldn't sort it out, Jaime knew that somewhere she loved him too. That was why she was so terrified by the sound to come…

BEEP…..BEEEEEEP…..

_FLATLINE!? _"NO!" Jaime screamed at the horror-filled sound of her former love's heart stopping. "NO! Steve!?" She screamed and cried upon hearing the sound, and lashed out with a mighty punch to a nearby wall.

"Jaime!?"

…..

Jaime had wandered off, while Oscar was filling out various security forms, and he was growing worried.

He hurried through many hallways, until he heard a scream from the operating area of the ER. He ran until he was her, screaming, clutching her head in her arms, now kneeling against the wall.

"Jaime!?" Oscar ran to her, and kneeling beside her, he pulled her into a comforting hug. "Babe? What's the matter? Are you alright? What happened?"

"S-steve…" Jaime whimpered, burying her face in Oscar's suit coat.

"What about Steve, honey?"

"I…. I heard…" She sobbed.

Oscar forced her to focus and turned her face to look him in the eyes. "What, Jaime? What did you hear?"

"One doctor shouted, "we're losing him!" and then Rudy was pleading with Steve, and then someone yelled that his pulse was falling off, and then after a few more shouts…all I could hear was that one awful sound…"

"What!? What sound, Jaime!?" Oscar pleaded, tears shining in his own eyes.

"Flatline."

_END OF CHAPTER 1_


	2. Triumph or Tragedy?

2 hours had gone by since Jaime had heard the flatline. Oscar was convinced that it meant that Steve was not dead. Now, they sat in the hard plastic hairs in the waiting room, silently awaiting news on their injured comrade.

Finally, tired and exhausted, Rudy trudged out of the OR into the waiting room. His green scrubs were splattered with blood, and dark circles lined his eyes. The days of captivity had taken their toll on the doctor, and he was ready to collapse. "Jaime? Oscar?"

"Rudy!? Steve? Is he…" Oscar began.

"He's alive….for now…I'll tell you Oscar…he was gone there for a second…he's barely alive…his heart, breathing, and countless other thins are being powered solely by machines…We also have him hooked up to special devices that are filtering his blood and removing all of the toxin that leaked; or as much as we can get out, anyway…"

Jaime suddenly spoke up, "He's alive? Steve's really alive?"

Rudy looked at her, puzzled and sat down next to her. "Yes, honey. Steve is alive! Why would you think otherwise?"

"I…I heard the flatline…most awful sound I've ever heard! That simple sound….right then, it meant the difference between lie and death for Steve. It signaled that his heart had stopped and his body was turning off, shutting down. His body was dead, then! And all I could think of…Oscar!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

Oscar looked at her, puzzled. "Tell you what, Babe?"

"That…that he loves me!" Oscar and Rudy shared a panicked glance. "Before I broke the glass he whispered, to you Rudy, that he loved me! And now I know, but he's probably going to die!" Jaime sobbed.

Rudy laid a hand on her arm. "Oh, Jaime…I'm so sorry you had to hear that…like that…Yes. Steve loves you. He always has….It was…before the accident…before we knew you….when you didn't remember Steve, we decided that it would be safer to let you remember it yourself…I'm sorry…but in regards to Steve? Jaime, we can't say that he's going to die! He's pretty bad off…but we've got to have faith that he's got the strength to pull through."

"How is he, really, Rudy? Tell us the extent of his injuries…what happened?" Oscar nodded to him.

"Well…the toxin has taken quite a toll on his body. The damage to his body, and his bionics is quite extensive. I can't be sure what he'll be able to waork still… or what damage will be irreparable. In the extent of his human injuries: obviously, there are countless cuts and bruises, most will heal, though a few may leave scars. Then, the bullet wound; it was very serious and there were a few cracked and broken bones in that area…they'll heal in time. Also, he has many cracked and broken ribs from the awful lashing they gave him. He's also got a pretty bad concussion…I won't lie to you: Steve has acquired multiple severe injuries, and it's going to take a long while, but he's going to be just fine, Jaime, just fine."

In a teary sigh, Jaime gave a tiny smile as Oscar wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Can we see him, Rudy?" Oscar eagerly awaited an answer.

"Well….yes, in a few minutes. We're moving him from the OR to a special room…but be prepared: It's not pretty. We have him on so many monitors and machines that you may not really be able to tell he's alive. He has so many injuries, that nearly every space of skin is covered in some sort of bandage or cast. You can see him, sit with him, if you'd like, but he won't be waking up for a while, or at least he shouldn't be. We've been considering electro-sleep for him to heal…but with the extent of his injuries, and the instability of his heart, now, the risks may be too great."

In a few minutes, the group walked through the secret secure corridors of the hospital, until they got to Steve's room.

"First, we can only let one visitor in, at a time…" Rudy prompted one of them to respond.

"I'll go first." Oscar nodded firmly and rested his hand on the door handle.

_END OF CHAPTER 2_


	3. One-Sided Conversation

Steeling himself, Oscar turned the handle and opened the door. He quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He felt helpless and unsure of himself in the near-silent white room. It was a small room, and nearly all available space was filled with various machines, monitors, and computers. Across the room was the bed holding Steve.

Nothing that Rudy could've said would've prepared Oscar for the gut-wrenching sight that greeted him.

Surrounded by the countless monitors and computers, which were hooked to wires that snaked into Steve's body, the bed, though not extremely big, seemed to swallow him up. As Rudy had said, there was not much skin sowing that was free of bandages or casts. The skin that was showing was deathly pale. Oscar stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure of himself until he saw the single hard-backed plastic chair. Taking the chair ad setting it on Steve's left side, Oscar sat down, next to him.

"Hey, Pal. How are you doing? Well…I know you can't answer…but…" Oscar started uncomfortably. "O, Steve! This is so hard….I just wanted to say one thing…to make this clear…I am SO SO sorry for what has happened…I know it isn't my fault, and if you could you'd be telling me so, but it doesn't stop me from wondering' from thinking…If only I had gone with you! If only we had stopped Tucelli before he got out!" Oscar sighted, heavily, "What I'm trying to say, is that I'm sorry and I'd give anything if it could only be me in that bed, and not you! I want you to know that if there was anything at all I could do to ease your pain, I'd do it. And you better stop worry'in me, alright? "Cause if you keep getting stuck in messes like this…well, never mind. I guess the point is…that I love you, Steve. And you're probably…no…you ARE the best friend I've got! So, uh…you get better now, alright? I'll check in on you later."

Oscar sighed uncertainly and awkwardly exited the room. Outside, he slumped heavily against the wall and took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.

Jaime timidly approached. "Oscar? You Alright?"

He flashed a quick reassuring smile. "Yeah, Babe. I'm fine."

"Alright, Jaime. Go ahead, if you'd like…" Rudy motioned towards the door.

Jaime quickly collected herself. "Alright, I'm ready." Quickly placing a firm hand on the handle, she softly stepped into the room…

_END OF CHAPTER 3_


	4. Lost Love Found?

After slamming the door shut behind her, Jaime was terrified at the near silence of the room, and couldn't bring herself to raise her eyes to Steve. Following a few moments of internal conflict, crying, and confused thoughts, Jaime hesitantly lifted her eyelids, lifting the dark curtain between her and her fellow cyborg. Completely shocked at Steve's image, she stifled a scream and backed away, against the door, ready to run. She stared, open-mouthed for a few minutes before regaining her composure. Tentatively, she slowly took a few tiny steps closer to Steve and soon found herself at the chair, by Steve's bedside. She sat down.

Nervously, she began to speak. "Hey…uh…Steve…it appears like there are some things, about us…that I don't know about…I feel like I should be mad at you guys for keeping this a secret from me…but I also think that if you could, you'd convince me that it was for my own good, or something like that. Steve? How did you hide it away!? Why? Do you really love me like they said!?" Jaime broke into more tears but finally stopped enough to gingerly wrap her hands around Steve's left hand.

"And Steve…I have something to tell you too…Steve? I…I'm not sure, but I think…I think I love you too…" Jaime looked up startled, as she heard the heart pace quicken a bit. She gasped when she saw Steve.

There was the tell-tale wet streak of a single tear crawling down from his human eye, and the left corner of his mouth was turned up ever-so-slightly. He had heard her!

Prompted by his obvious reaction, Jaime continued quickly. "Steve!? I know you can hear me, so hear this" You have to get better, Steve, alright? Will you do it, for me? When you're better again, we can try to resort things out between us, and you can tell me all about…us. So, uh…you heal up quick, alright? And remember, we ALL love you, Steve."

Carefully selecting an undamaged place on Steve's forehead, Jaime softly pressed her lips on his fevered skin. Again stifling her sobs, she quickly departed. When she got out of the room, she let her emotions flow, sinking down on the ground in a sobbing ball.

Oscar and Rudy knelt down beside her, and as he had earlier, Oscar pulled her into his comforting hug. Gently speaking to her, they eventually got Jaime to calm down and stop sobbing.

"He…he could hear me, Rudy! He smiled! And there was a tear in his eye! He knew I was there! Oscar! Now it all makes sense! All these years, I've felt like something's been…missing…a part of me, gone! And now, though it's still jumbled…I feel more complete again! More whole! Oh Oscar…I love him too! That's what has been so strange these past few years! The awkward unsaid thing. He loves me, and I love him!" In a teary sigh, Jaime smiled with recognition.

The men helped her up and they started back down the hall. Suddenly, Jaime stopped in place and swayed uncertainly.

"What is it, Jaime? What's the matter!?" Rudy begged in a panicked voice.

"I…don't know…my legs fell…kind of weak…and…and my arm…OH!" Jaime began uncertainly, then suddenly clutched her head in pain. She slumped back into Oscar's arms and the men exchanged startled expressions.

Oscar gently shook her. "Jaime? Babe? Can you hear me?"

Rudy, had run down the hall, and came back with a gurney and they sped away to an examining room, leaving Oscar standing alone. Oscar moved in a state of shock, unbelieving of the occurrence. He sat numbly on a chair outside of Steve's room, thinking intently on his 2 best agents, closest friends, and their sudden ailments. Swiping off his glasses, he ran a tired hand through his hair and dropped his head in his hands.

"What's going on!?" He gave a tired sigh and let his misty eyes release a few drops.

_END OF CHAPTER 4_


End file.
